


Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Sexy Santa because I'm awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray compete in who can make a better Santa<br/>Written for Gratsu Christmas 2015<br/>Prompt: Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

"Sorry boys, but there can only be one Santa at the grotto," Mira sighed at the argument erupting before her bar counter. Boyfriends at war. 

"Natsu, come on. Ice, cold, and winter are literally my entire thing," Gray was insisting. "Let me be Santa Claus."

"Shove it Gray," Natsu growled in retort. "I'm warm and I'm nice and I'm hella cute. I should be Santa."

"Guys pleeeease just decide," Lucy groaned from her seat at the bar next to Juvia. "You're giving me a headache. Look, last Halloween Juvia and I both wanted to go as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. So we settled it by both dressing up as her, and seeing who pulled it off better. Give you any ideas?"

Natsu and Gray exchanged determined glares.

"This evening."

"9 o'clock."

"Your apartment?"

"See you there."

And with that, the two were darting out the guild doors in different directions, eager now to outdo the other. 

"They'll do anything if it means getting to do better than each other," the barmaid giggled. "But anyway, who won _your_ contest?" Mira turned to Lucy and Juvia as she continued her eternal job of wiping down the counter. "I don't remember seeing either of you at Halloween."

Juvia reddened and Lucy coughed in a laughable attempt at nonchalance. 

"There was an... _unforseen drawback_ to our plan that led to us not leaving the apartment," the Celestial Spirit Wizard confessed over twiddling thumbs. 

"Oh? And what was that?"

Juvia looked at her blonde girlfriend and back at Mira. "We both made a _really_ good Belle."

"Shame too. We looked good," Lucy muttered. "But the dresses didn't stay on long..."

 __________

Gray looked himself over in the mirror, briefly pausing to glance at the clock. 8:58. Natsu would be here soon. Gray wasn't worried however. He was certain that he'd beaten his hotheaded boyfriend at Santa-ing. 

Gray had aquired a very subtle fat suit, adding the necessary padding to his muscular frame. His red suit and black boots were top notch, like Corn Flakes commercial-level Santa. He had performed a brilliant piece of Ice-Make to form a wig and beard of tiny snowflakes, pulling off convincing hair. As he heard running in the hallway that could only be Natsu, Gray placed on his head the centrepiece of the essence of Santa: his hat. 

Confident in his victory, Gray strode to the door in time to hear it knock, before throwing it open and preparing his best "Merry Christmas". And then he saw Natsu.

_Oh damn._

_This has to be cheating._

Natsu stood in the hall, smirking at Gray's dumbfounded expression. He was clad in thigh-high black boots, closely followed by a pair of very tight red boxers, showing off an impressive bulge. He had foregone pants and a shirt, his toned chest only slightly obscured by the red suspenders attached to his underwear, which passed over his nipples and pulled the boxers up into an almost-thong. 

 _At least,_ Gray thought blankly, _he got the hat right._

This sinful Santa lifted his sack over his shoulder and grinned at Gray.

"Ho ho ho. I hear you've been very naughty this year."

"Oh you are _not_ trying to pull the seductive Santa on me are you?" Gray scoffed, blissfully pretending it wasn't working.

Natsu pouted. "You don't like it?" he asked with mock offense. "I even brought you a present." The Dragon Slayer turned his back on the Ice Mage to reach into his sack, giving Gray an excellent view of Natsu's perfectly exposed ass cheeks with a small strip of red fabric between them. If Gray was in his right mind, he would have remembered that they were in the hallway of his apartment block and he was about two seconds from getting evicted. 

But alas, Gray was not in his right mind. 

Natsu had seen to that. 

The pinkette in question whirled back around, smiling widely, revealing Gray's present: a can of whipped cream. Gray blinked. 

"I was hoping you'd help me apply my white hair," Natsu explained, taking great joy in Gray's ever reddening face. The Salamander sprayed some of the cream onto his finger. "I was thinking I need to be thorough, so some here," he wiped along his upper lip, leaving a white trail behind, "some here", he moved downwards, pulling out each of his suspenders one at a time as he traced a circle of cream around each nipple, panting slightly, (Gray's sweating at this point had nothing to do with his fat suit), "and just a bit down _here_ ," he finished, pulling his boxers out slightly and stroking slowly down the smooth patch above his genitalia. "Think you can help me?" he asked Gray, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

"...Oh _hell_ ," Gray grunted, grabbing Natsu by the wrist and beginning their very familiar march to the bedroom, using his unique Gray Powers to one handedly strip from his own Santa costume and fat suit, adorned in only his black underwear when they reached their destination. 

At this point, Natsu strolled past Gray to sit on the bed, crossing the legs that bore his long black boots, before extracting a piece of paper from his sack.

"Let's see... Gray Fullbuster. Oh my, _very_ naughty indeed. And you know Gray," his eyes glinted dangerously, "There's only one way back onto the Nice List this close to Christmas: _Punishment_." 

Gray shuddered. "This shouldn't be so kinky, you've fucking ruined Santa for me forever," he murmured as Natsu laughed. 

"Kinkshame me later, strip for me now."

Gray obeyed, sliding his underwear down his legs to the floor, before stepping out of them and lunging at Natsu, desperately trying to kiss him, only to be met with a finger on his lips. 

"A kiss wouldn't be much punishment, now would it? I had something else in mind."

Slutty Santa moved back to his sack of equally slutty "presents", and extracted a foot long goddamn candy cane. 

Natsu bared his fangs. "Bend over."

" _Santa baby_ ," Gray breathed, assuming the position over the edge of the bed. 

Natsu walked behind him, deliberately stomping his boots as loudly as possible, leading Gray to the realisation that Natsu was _in heels_. Short heels, but heels. Which reminded Gray what he had wanted to find out.

"So," he asked as casually as a man about to be spanked by Santa could ask a question, "Did you come all the way here wearing that getup?"

"Nah, I had a trench coat. Took it off in the hall to completely surprise you. Hope your neighbours don't have peepholes."

Gray laughed. "Don't worry, it's pretty well known that I live here. I suspect that some of my neighbours moved in specifically because I walk around the halls naked."

"Oh? You've been showing yourself off to other people? Another strike on the naughty list," Natsu tutted, removing the plastic wrapper from his candy cane.

"You're one to talk. No way you put together that costume yourself. Who helped you?"

"Loke. He very much enjoyed putting it on me, and ensuring the boxers were _'holding me right_ '," Natsu quoted. "And all I had to do in exchange was shower with him."

" _You wha_ -"

Smack.

Gray's outcry died at his lips at the first strike of the cane on his ass. 

"I was kidding," Natsu informed him in a loud whisper, before striking again, relishing Gray's moans. 

After two more hits, Gray spoke.

"Do you still have all that cream on you?" he wondered through deep breaths. 

"Some. Why-" Natsu began, raising his hand for another blow, but was caught off guard by Gray sweeping his legs, sending the candy cane flying, and throwing him onto the bed, before straddling him. 

"Hey! I'm in charge here!" the Dragon Slayer protested, but his eyes widened as Gray pounced on his lips, licking and sucking off the cream. 

Natsu decided he was alright with relinquishing control.

Gray pushed the suspenders off of his boyfriend's shoulders and began cleaning Natsu's nipples. Natsu groaned as his erection strained against the tight red underwear, just in time for Gray to travel down his abs and begin lapping up the cream where any less shaven man would have pubic hair. Natsu panted heavily, a hand roughly entwined in the head of raven hair before him.

Gray licked his lips, darting up to steal a kiss from his not-so saintlike Saint Nick, and Natsu purred at the cream-induced sweetness of it. He felt Gray's cold hand sneak into the underwear that currently matched the red of Natsu's cheeks, to cup an ass cheek, and move a single finger to Natsu's hole, and the boy below him gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't suppose," Gray spoke quietly into Natsu's ear, taking in the scent of that strawberry hair "that thing you were just hitting me with was a candy cane-coloured dildo?"

"Afraid not," Natsu replied, to Gray's disappointment, before smiling devilishly. "The candy cane dildo is still in the sack."

_______

"I don't think I've ever seen a better Santa costume," Macao commended as Romeo, the first of many children in line, spilled his list to the Santa upon whose lap he sat. 

"Manly!" Elfman agreed.

"I don't know why we stressed this so much, could it have _been_ anyone else?" Lucy praised, from her place as Mrs. Claus by the entrance to their small Christmas grotto by the guild entrance, sheltered from the snow. 

Dressed as an elf in green, flanking one side of the grotto door, Natsu sulked.

"This is unfair."

"I agree."

Gray wore an identical outfit at the other side of the door, and an identical scowl. "My outfit was better than that."

"Well unlike you two," Mira reminded them, walking to the line of kids, holding a tray of mugs of hot cocoa (Gray turned up his nose at this cocoa that was neither Ur's nor Natsu's) " _this_ Santa actually showed up on time."

Almost on cue, a resounding "Ho ho ho!" boomed from within the Santa cottage, courtesy of Erza, this year's Fairy Tail Santa Claus, as she received yet another compliment on her rather phenomenonal costume. 

"And you've gotta admit, she makes a good Santa."

"Eh," Gray shrugged. "I've seen better."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the Christmas dinner table my sin knows no bounds jfc


End file.
